Plagg - The definition of sweet and innocent
by Marichat4ever
Summary: We all know thats a lie, now don't we? Weeeeeell, Marinette doesn't... Now Completed!
1. Meow

How did this even happen? Where was Tikki? Whose bag was this? Why did it stink of Camembert? And finally- Why in the world was there a tiny black cat staring at her?!

Plagg stared up at Marinette, and silently cursed at his chosen for making the mistake of grabbing the wrong bag. When he got back to Adrien, he was going to shove a wheel of Camembert down his throat!... Nah, he'd just use soap. No need to go wasting his precious Camembert on a half wit like Adrien, am I right?

Marinette picked Plagg up into her hands, and looked him all over. He had the same size and body shape as Tikki, was black with green eyes, and was a cat… Chat Noir. Marinette sighed.

"Let me guess, you must be Chat Noir's Kwami, am I right?"

He should have just said yes. He should have told her how to get back to Chat Noir. He should have told her that Adrien probably had Tikki. But that's the thing… those are what he should have done. Instead- he did this…

"Meow~"

Marinette blinked a few times in surprise before looking the utmost confused.

"What? 'Meow'? Are you- not, his kwami?"

"Meow."

Plagg closed his eyes and purred into Marinettes hand, hoping his plan would work, and that Marinette was just as dense as his own chosen. Lucky for him; she was. Marinette pet him gently on the head affectionately.

"Aww~ You're just a baby kitty! I could have sworn though… Oh well! I'm sure I just probably forgot Tikki at home. I woke up late this morning, so she probably was still asleep when I left."

Marinette picked up her(Adrien's) gym bag, and set Plagg down into her purse. She handed him a Cheese Danish.

"I think you can eat this. The bag did smell an awful lot like Camembert, so I suppose you've tried cheese, yes? This was for Tikki, but since she's back at home, you can have it."

Plagg took the Cheese Danish, and nibbled the edge, before cooing like he had fallen into eternal bliss. It wasn't Camembert, but it was also nothing short of delicious. Marinette closed her purse, and walked home, but Plagg barely noticed the situation. All he knew was that he was safe with this girl, Tikki was safe with adrien, and he needed to finish the Danish quickly, so that marinette understood to give him more. Adrien had Tikki, which meant that there was nothing to worry about. Chances were, that Tikki would tell Adrien who ladybug was, and they would swap kwamis before diner tomorrow.

Well, Plagg was right. Tikki did tell adrien who Ladybug was, and his reaction was nothing short of hilarious. Adrien sat on his bed cross legged, staring down at Tikki like she had grown another head.

"Marinette?"

"Yes."

"Like - sits behind me in class Marinette?"

"Yes."

"You mean - the girl I set up on a date with my best friend, Marinette?"

"Yes."

"Ladybug's - the one whose hated my guts ever since we met, Marinette?"

"Ye- Wait, what?"

Adrien groaned and fell back,"No wonder she doesn't like me as Chat Noir; because she already hates me as a civilian!"

Tikki just stared at Adrien for a minute, in complete and utter shock. Was he THAT dense?! Answer: Yes.

Tikki floated up above Adrien's face, and gave him a look of pity. "Oh you poor little cinnamon roll…"

Adrien stared at her confused,"What?"

Tikki smiled,"Do you seriously think, for one second, that Marinette actually hates you?"

"Umm… yeah? I mean- she's always so nervous around me, and she's constantly trying to get away whenever I'm around."

Tikki tried to be nice, but she couldn't help but burst into laughter at this.

"Are you kidding? She's constantly trying to be near you! Heck - all the girls in your class had almost akumatized your Gorilla guard that one time because they were trying so hard to get you guys to spend time together!"

Adrien jolted up, looking at Tikki with wide eyes. "B-b-but, she's always stuttering and getting nervous whenever I'm around. She doesn't act like that around me as Chat Noir!"

"Yeah, because she's to busy crushing on you as Adrien Agreste~"

Adrien looked down thoughtfully,"Oh…"

A few seconds of silence passed, before Adriens mind finally registered what Marinette had just said. He looked to her in utter shock, with his face as red as her.

"WAIT- WHAT?!"

The next day came fairly quickly, as Adrien entered the school, preparing for whatever reaction his lady may have. What he didn't expect, was what was going to go down when he saw her. Him and Tikki both knew at least something wouldn't go according to plan, but they were not prepared for this…

As they entered the classroom, Adrien noticed all the girls in class, even Chloe and Sabrina, were all surrounding Marinettes desk. He sighed and took his seat. Looked like his princess was going to be busy for now, so he would just have to wait until the girls left. He looked to Nino, and was surprised to see him sitting there with a deep frown, listening to his music on a high volume. Adrien tapped his shoulder, causing the DJ to pause his music and turn to him.

"What's wrong? You look like a Cat the lost a fat Canary."

Nino shuddered,"Please, don't mention cats to me for the rest of the day, the girls are already making it hard for me…"

"What do you mean?"

Nino pointed back to Marinette,"Listen for yourself. The girls won't freakin shut up about him."

Adrien and Tikki looked past all the girls towards Marinette, and they could not believe what they saw. Plagg was rolling around on his back, on top of Marinettes desk. He opened his eyes, so that they met with Adriens and Tikki's. He smiled almost evilly and winked at them.

"Meow~"

'...Oh you have GOT to be kidding me…' Tikki and Adrien both thought.

Plagg sat up and walked over to Marinette, on four paws, and nuzzled against her, giving off a light purr. She squealed and picked him up, pulling him up to her face.

"Oh Plagg! You are just the most adorable kitten in the entire world!"

'Ouch,' thought Adrien.

Marinette gave him a light peck on his cheek, and Tikki could practically see the anger and jealousy rolling off of Adrien as he glared at his true kwami, who in response looked his chosen straight in the eye, and rubbed his kissed cheek teasingly. Plagg purred louder, making sure his chosen and other half could hear him. He nuzzled against Marinettes cheek, before crawling onto her shoulder, and curling himself into her hair. That's when Adrien and Tikki both noticed that Marinettes hair was down instead of in their signature pigtails. Adrien also noticed that Marinette was acting as if she didn't know Plagg was a kwami, and yet she knew his name. As if to answer his thoughts, rose asked Marinette why she called Plagg by that name. Marinette pet Plagg's head affectionately.

"Well, when I got home, I was looking around for, err… 'something'(Tikki). I looked back at him to make sure he was alright, to see that he was playing with my computer's keyboard. I was about to pick him up to pull him away from it, but he had accidently typed in a few letters. P, L, A, G, and G. Plagg! I mainly went with it because he responds to it really well."

Everyone knew that Ladybug was a terrible liar because she hated lies, so Adrien knew Marinette was telling the truth, which could only mean one thing… She honest to God believed Plagg was an actual Kitten…

Shit.

Come lunch time, and Adrien couldn't seem to catch a break. When the girls had stopped surrounding Marinettes table, the teacher had come in and told everyone to pay attention to her. When Tikki had tried to sneak into Marinettes bag to kick Plagg out, she complained that Plagg had for some reason put a barrier around the purse, so that Tikki couldn't get in. Whenever it was a passing period between classes - well, there was several things wrong with that. Either Marinette was to busy talking to Mme. Bustier with her student Council work, or she was busy with the other girls whom fawned over Plagg. When Adrien finally got Marinette alone, he was about to quickly tell her before he got interrupted, but Plagg put a stop to that. Plagg mewled angrily, causing Marinette to pick him up, out of her purse. She cuddled him in her hands and smiled cheerfully ar Adrien.

"Oh! Umm, s-sorry! I just uh, well… He snuck into my bag this morning and when I was about to take him home he gave me the cutest little kitten eyes and I couldn't stand the idea of leaving him home alone so I let him stay. Isn't he cute though? I mean, the guys don't seem to like him s-so you might not agree, b-but I just, I mean, ugh I'm rambling again hahaha!"

Adrien looked down to Plagg, and glared at the little devil. Plagg gave him a look of pure innocence, but Adrien wasn't gonna buy it for a second. That glutton knew what he was doing, therefore he was as guilty as a newborn baby was innocent. Adrien put on a fake smile and reached out to pet(smack) the kwami.

"Yeah, 'cute'."

Once his hand was less than an inch away, Plagg smirked, and bit Adriens finger. His eyes widened in shock. It hurt a bit, but he had felt worse. Marinette gasped and removed Plagg from Adrien, and scolded him in a baby like voice.

"No no Plagg, no biting Adrien." She looked to said boy,"I-i'm sorry about him, h-he hasn't acted like this before?"

Adrien gave a stained smile at the black ball of mischief,"It's fine, cat's don't really like me is all. So, what did you say you called him?"

"Oh! Well, I-i've been t-told it's a b-bit weird, but I really liked it so umm… Name Plagg is his, I mean-! Is his Plagg name - No! I mean, his name is Plague! I-i mean Plagg! His name is Plagg!"

Adrien smiled at Marinettes stuttering and rambling, knowing that only he could make her act like that. He felt Tikki nudge his side, and he remembered his goal. He looked Marinette carefully in the eye and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Marinette, I need to tell you something really important, and you have to promise me you won't freak out."

Marinette turned as red as her superhero suit,"O-okay."

"Plagg is-"

"MRAAAAAAAAWR!"

The 2 froze and looked a few feet over onto the ground, to see Plagg laying there, with a rock on his tail. Adrien and Tikki glared down at the tiny god.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!'

They both knew all too well that Plagg was fine, could lift the rock with ease, and had put it on his own tail to get attention. Marinette however, had not caught onto this fact. She didn't want her moment with Adrien to end, butwith what was going on, she could care less if the guy and up and proposed to her. Her poor little kitten was stuck and hurt, and she was not going to let anything distract her. She pulled away from Adrien, and rushed to Plaggs aid. When she picked him up both Tikki and Adrien facepalmed at the sight of Plagg going limp in her hands, eyes closed, mouth wide open with his tongue hanging out for good measure. Marinette hugged him close and turned to Adrien with a tear in each eye.

"I'm so so sorry Adrien, but I need to get Plagg home right away, or else he may die!"

...What?

Adrien sighed,"Marinette, I don't think a rock on the end of his tail is going to kill him."

Marinette shoved Plagg into his face, as tears started pooling out like she was an anime character."Look at him! He obviously couldn't take the pain! What am I going to do, I-! I know, Cheese!"

...Oh you have got to be kidding me. Adrien looked down at Plagg, who was physically restraining himself from jumping with glee as Marinette had said one of his favorite words.

"Cheese! Specifically Camembert! I'll get him a whole plate of it, that otta make him feel better!"

Adrien was curious as to how she had come across that conclusion if she found him to be a normal kitten. But before he could say anything else, she turned and dashed home, not even stopping to say goodbye. Tikki flew out and leveled a glare Plaggs way.

"When I get my paws on that glutton he's gonna rue the last thousand years of his life!"

Adrien nodded in agreement before sighing,"Alright, let's follow her and see what other tricks Plaggs' got up his cheese(I couldn't help it)."

Adrien entered the bakery to be greeted by Sabine and Tom's warm hugs. He hugged them back and laughed lightly when Sabine scolded him for not coming by more often, and he promised he would whenever he had the opportunity(which was a lot, considering the school is right across the street). He made his way up to Marinette room, after grabbing him and Tikki a Choquette and a snickerdoodle, knocked on Marinettes trapdoor.

"If it's maman, I'm busy designing, if it's papa, then I'm changing."

Adrien snickered at how Marinette used 2 different excuses which he doubted either were true.

"It's Adrien. Can I come in?"

Silence came for a few seconds.

"Alya? Nino? Oh god, you better not be Chloe-"

"Like I said, Adrien."

A few more seconds of silence before Adrien heard Marinette running all around her room, which he guessed was just her cleaning it up(well, close enough). When she opened the door, she was flushed a strawberry pink.

"Adrien! H-hi1 What here are doing you?"

He chuckled, "What am I doing her? I have something of yours, and I wanted to return her - er, 'it'."

"Oh umm sure! C-c'mon in!"

Adrien stepped inside the room, and when his eyes landed on Plagg, he couldn't hide his scowl. Plagg was sitting on top of Marinettes pink chaise, on top of a red hand sewn cushion with Tikki's name stitched in cursive with black laced thread. Tikki tried not to zip out and strangle the cat for laying on her bed, but what they both found the most annoying was what he was doing on it. All around him were small piles of cheesey treats and camembert slices, while he played with a silver bell attached to the end of his tail by a green ribbon. He kept swatting at it like a real cat would and it annoyed the 2 of them to no end(what they didn't know yet was that he wasn't pretending. It was shiny, made noise, and was attached to his tail; of course he loved it). Plagg looked towards them before jumping up. His back arched, his ears fell flat, his pupils dilated(more so than they already were), and he hissed menacingly. Adrien's jaw dropped in shock.

What? WHAT? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Tikki was about to snap, but was stopped when Marinette did the impossible. She picked Plagg up, and scratched under his chin with her left hand, and behind his ears and on his back with her right, causing Plagg to freeze up, before his eyes rolled back and he fell onto his backside on the pillow, completely silent and peaceful. Adrien and Tikki didn't know how Marinette learned to do it, but she had somehow tamed Plagg, and made him behave. Adrien shook out of his stupor and sat down on the ground in front of Marinette.

"Mari? Please don't freak out about how I know, and please let me explain, but… Tikki?"

Tikki flew out and Marinette gasped"Tikki!"

"Marinette!"

~~~After the whole reveal thing, and talking things through and blah, blah, blah~~~

Marinette looked Adrienn up and down,"Wait, but where's your kwami?"

Adrien and Tikki sighed exasperatedly before leveling a glare on Plagg, who was sitting up on Marinettes lap. Marinette froze upon seeing where their glares landed, and she looked down to Plagg in shock.

"You?!"

Plagg looked up at her with big innocent Kitten eyes, making the girl sigh happily.

"Aww, alright I'll forgive you~"

Adrien and Tikki jumped up in shock,"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on, can you blame me?" she held Plagg up to their faces,"Look at this face! Could you really stay mad at him?"

They looked to Plagg, who only stuck out his tongue in response. They gave Mari a blank stare.

"Yes."


	2. Corrupting a Princess

A week after the reveal, and Plagg stealing all of Marinettes attention, Tikki and Adrien both agreed that they needed to keep Plagg away from Marinette at all times. Sadly for them, it was harder than they could have ever imagined, especially if Marinette wanted to be with Plagg. They were sitting in class, listening to Mme. Bustier drone on and on about the tales of the Odyssey, when Plagg decided on his grand master plan. He liked Marinette, he really did, but the girl was to sweet and kind for her own good. He wanted to show her the best part of life, the good part, the part about mischief. And that was his master plan. He was going to corrupt Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Plagg slithered his way into Marinettes purse, and upon seeing a sleeping Tikki, he took the red bug, and layed her into Adrien's bag. He snuck back into Marinettes purse, and looked through her phone. Her father had recently texted her to ask if she had any plans after school, and if not, if she could watch over the bakery for an hour. Plagg replied for her, saying that she was sorry, but she was going to be busy for a while.

When the bell rang, excusing them for class, Plagg was grateful to see Adrien was going to be busy talking to Nino, and Marinette was the first out the door, making her way to the library. Once inside, Plagg zipped out and hugged her cheek.

"Princess!"

Marinette squealed lightly and hugged him back,"Plagg! What are you doing here with me instead of Adrien? And - where is Tikki?"

Plagg waved his paw lightly,"Details, Kit, mere details. Now, I know you don't have any plans for the rest of the day, soooooo… I was hoping you would have some fun with me!"

Marinette giggled,"Depends, what does the kwami of destruction and bad luck find as fun?"

Plagg snickered evilly,"Weeeell, Adriens going to be changing for his fencing lessons soon~ Why not start there?"

Marinette sighed happily at the thought of being able to watch Adrien while he was fencing, but then she froze at the realization that that could NOT be what Plagg meant.

"You're not suggesting we go watch him, are you?"

Plagg snickered and pat her head comfortingly,"More like the complete opposite."

When they entered the boys locker room, Marinette had Plagg scope it out first, to make sure there were no boys changing yet. Plagg gave her the okay, and they went up to Adriens locker. Marinette smiled at him,"You know the combination?"

Plagg blew a raspberry,"Combination? Pfft! Get outta here!"

Plagg flew straight into the locker and opened it from inside. When the door swung open, he was floating there, giving a light bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much."(Just try imagining one of the kwami's doing the Elvis scene and die laughing~)

Marinette giggled before she reached in and grabbed Adrien's fencing helmet. She then pulled out a picture of herself in a Chat Noir themed bikini. It was from last summer when she and Alya went to a pool party. Alya had worn a one-piece that was, of course, Ladybug themed, and to match, Marinette went with the Chat Noir themed one. She could have gone with the one piece, but she didn't like the design on it, whereas the bikini was perfect for her. It was small and black, with a transparent green layer on top that had black paw prints and said "Purr-incess~". She handed the picture to Plagg, who didn't even look at it, knowing better. She handed him duct tape as he taped it onto the inside of Adrien's helmet, that way when he put it on, it would be all he saw. The 2 put the helmet back inside as the fencers started to pile in. They hid behind the door, waiting for Adrien. When Adrien finally came in, the other fencers were already changed and had left, thankfully for the 4 of them. Marinette and Plagg stayed hidden and started to watch. Adrien opened up his locker and Tikki flew out of his pocket. She looked inside the locker before shaking her head.

"He's not in here. You know what, he's probably with Marinette. That would explain why I woke up inside of your bag."

Adrien nodded and started to get changed(Plagg silently laughed as Mari turned bright red and looked away).

"I hope Mari's fine with watching him. He's lazy and annoying a lot, but for some reason likes her enough to be nice and caring…"

Tikki giggled,"He doesn't show it till it actually happens, but he actually has a soft spot for babies and human girls."

Adrien nodded and finished getting changed, and Plagg gave Mari the O.K. to look. They watched happily as Adrien closed his eyes as he put on the helmet. When he started to lower his arms though, they froze, and his entire body went stiff. The 2 trouble makers smiled at the sight. His eyes had opened.

"Adrien?" Tikki called,"What's wrong?"

A second later, Adrien threw the helmet off and away from him quickly, turning beet red as he backed up quickly to the wall. He pointed at his helmet and started to sputter indignantly.

"T-the- tha-a-at! N-not mine! Nonononono, how d-did-?! Why?! W-when?! Wha- MEEP!"

Tikki watched confused before she floated into the helmet.

"What the-?!"

She came over to Adrien and held the photo up to his face, while wearing a teasing grin.

"Wooooow Adrien. Didn't know you liked her this much~"

"IT'S NOT MINE!"

Plagg and Marinette zipped out to let out their laughter. They gave a shaky high five, as they made their way to the bakery.

Tikki giggled,"I know, just teasing. But who put it in your helmet?"

Adrien stood up slowly and shakily,"I-i don't know, but they obviously know about my feelings are for Mari…"

Tikki nodded lightly,"So it could literally be anyone…"

Adrien spluttered,"W-what?!"

Tikki giggled,"You're lucky Mari's as dense as you. In the past week, you've given Marinette more attention than Chloe could give you in a lifetime. You spend any possible second you 2 have, flirting and touching her. You have yet to realize what you did this morning!"

Adrien gulped as he started to grab his helmet and put it on. "What did I do wrong?"

Tikki scoffed,"Nothing, nothing at all. Oh! But you may or may not have kissed her cheek in front of the rest of the class. I was surprised that Chloe didn't have an aneurysm."

Adrien was grateful he wore the helmet, otherwise Tikki would see how he had somehow gone redder than her. Right before Adrien was about to close his locker, his phone received a message. Tikki poked her head out.

"It's Marinette!"

Adrien immediately answered,"H-hello?"

"How's my knight in shining armor doing?~"

Adrien chuckled,"About to head into the gym for fencing. Wanna make sure my skills are intact for when I'm protecting my beautiful Princess~"

Back in the bakery, Marinette was laying on her bed, watching as Plagg looked over a list of prank ideas, deciding on what to pull on his chosen next. Marinette pet his head gently.

"Aww, how cute~ Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could come shopping with me in an hour. Alya's busy, so I need you to come instead and give your opinion."

"Sure", he said,"By the way, do you have Plagg with you? I think he switched places with Tikki while in class."

"Yep, he's right here. I'll bring him with me to the store, so we can trade off."

"...Marinette… Did you and Plagg go into the boys locker room by any chance?"

Marinette tried to hide her giggle and faked innocence,"Why would I do that Chatton? You do realize I'm a girl, right?"

She couldn't hide the giggle when she heard Adrien sputter something incoherent, before calming down to speak quickly.

"OKAY! I'll c-come by in an hour BYE!"

He hung up, and Marinette burst out laughing. After laughing for a bit, she smiled down to Plagg.

"Made your decisions?"

PLagg nodded excitedly,"I don't know why you're not Chat Noir and Adriens Ladybug. You obviously take my talents as a civilian, whereas Adrien's so sweet and innocent, his nickname is literally Cinnamon Roll!"

Marinette giggled before looking over Plagg's choices. She smiled at one that Plagg had circled and had arrows pointing towards.

"Looks like we had the same prank in mind as well~"

An hour later, Adrien walked into the bakery, Tikki inside his pocket. Sabine rushed over and hugged him happily.

"Adrien! Just in time too, I just finished a batch of buttery Croissants."

Sabine laughed as she saw Adriens eyes light up happily, with stars shining brightly. Marinette came down into the bakery a minute later, to see Adrien standing next to Sabine behind the counter, mouth filled with the buttery goodness of her mother's Croissants. She giggled and came over. After saying goodbye to her mother, the 2 of them left, to head out to the mall. Once there, Adrien looked around at all the clothing stores inside.

"So, what are you looking for?"

Marinette hummed lightly as she walked ahead,"A new bathing suit~"

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. Still as a statue, yet as red as Ladybugs suit. Marinette looked back to him in innocent confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Adrien came back to reality and laughed nervously,"N-nothing! I was just surprised is all I didn't expect you to want to go shopping for a bathing suit is all especially with me! Why d-do you need a b-bathing suit?"

Marinette walked up to him and started digging into a bag she had over her shoulder. "I would normally just wear the one I got last time, but…"

Marinette pulled out the Bikini from the photo, and Adrien was certain that he was going to pass out.

"The top is too small for me now, and I haven't learned how to correctly design bathing suits, so I can't fix it yet. It's a bummer really, I liked this one a lot. It even has my pet name on it!"

Adrien had missed that in the picture, but now he saw it. He saw how his nickname for her was stitched on the bottom piece, and he couldn't take it much longer. Marinette put the bikini back in the bag before shrugging innocently with a shake of the head.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find a good enough replacement. But don't worry-"

Marinette leaned closer to him,"-I'll be able to fix it soon, and then you can see me wear it whenever you want me to, come this summer."

Welp, goodbye world. Adrien's soul died happily and went up to heaven.

The first shop they came upon, was called 'Evengelenes Choice'. When they entered, Adrien looked around at the people there, and he knew what he had gotten himself into. The store was filled only with clothes for females, mainly young woman. There was 5 other guys in the store, but they all looked depressed or dead as they carried multiple bags of clothes for their female companions, who seemed to be having the time of their lives. Adrien gulped as Marinette grabbed about 10 different bathing suits, and dragged him towards the changing areas. When she came out wearing the first bathing suit, he had almost died on the spot again when he saw her wearing a tight ladybug themed one-piece. Marinette laughed at his expression before turning to walk back inside the changing room.

"Careful Adrien, it looks like your getting a nose bleed."

Adrien knew she was joking, but he checked anyways, while he swore he heard Plagg laughing from inside Marinettes bag… inside the changing room. Adrien jolted up and knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Princess, open up please!"

A second later, the door opened a crack, and Plagg stuck his head out, with his paw in front of Adrien's face like a stop sign.

"Sorry, but the Princess is in the middle of changing. What are you, a pervert?"

Adrien glared at Plagg,"That's just it! Why are you still in there? Your male, and Marinettes in their changing!"

Plagg shrugged,"I'm not even the same species as her for 1, and for 2, unlike I'm sure you would, I'm not ogling at her naked body while she's putting on a bikini."

Adrien turned beet red, causing his Kwami to laugh as he floated back in. Tikki flew out and shook her head.

"That idiot…"

When Marinette came out again, she was wearing a violet bikini with white and multi-colored purple butterflies. Adrien made an X sign with his arms.

"Absolutely not. As much as I adore your sense of style, I will never allow you to wear anything with butterflies on it."

Marinette rolled her eyes and changed back into her normal clothes, when they left the store not buying anything, Marinette took out a small piece of paper. Adrien looked at the list.

"What's that?"

Marinette looked around for a certain store,"A list of stores Alya told me to search in. She told me to go to one in particular, called 'Laura's Lingerie'. It should be somewhere on the west side of the mall, c'mon."

The second Adrien heard the name of the store, he went as pale and stiff as a statue. If you don't know why, then read the second word in the stores name. Adrien stared at Marinette with his jaw dropped. Why on earth would Marinette want to go there?! When he followed her into the store, he wasn't surprised that the state of the men here were the same as they were in the last store, the difference being that they were deep red in embarrassment, and were trying to hide their faces. Adrien didn't blame them. He felt even more embarrassed though, due to him and Marinette obviously being teenagers, someone could easily get the wrong idea. Marinette grabbed only 3 bathing suits this time, and led him over to the changing room. When inside, Plagg came out of her purse, the 2 smiled evilly, as Marinette glanced at the kwami.

"So far, this is going amazing! WHo would of thought he could get even redder than Tikki!"

Plagg snickered,"What are you planning on next kiddo?"

Marinette thought with a small hum before a devious smile spread on her lips,"Wait until I put on the first choice, and then watch as he becomes a walking tomato~"

Plagg cackled as Marinette got changed,"I like the way you think kit!"

When Marinette came out, Tikki was floating nexxt to Adrien, while eating a cookie. When they saw Marinette, the cookie fell to the floor, and Adrien was positive his nose started to bleed. Marinette was wearing another Chat Noir themed Bikini, but this one was way worse. It didn't even have straps, so it could fall down if added on with pressure, but Marinette had gotten the smallest size, so it hugged onto her, making it unable to budge. The bottoms were WAY too small for comfort, as the sides that went over her hips were just thin straps. The whole Bikini was black with small neon green frills and neon green ribbons on the middle of the straps on her hips. There was a neon green paw print on both of her nipple areas and on the back, where the top was held together, it was tied by a green ribbon, much like the ones on her hips. She did a light twirl and smiled at the 2.

"Well, what do you think? I, love it!"

Adrien started to sputter uncontrollably, unable to make any words, as Tikki fumed in annoyance.

"Absolutely not! You go back inside that room and change into a more covering bathing suit! No chosen of mine is going out there sporting something that could make a woman in only underwear and a bra seem decent! You will not take another step forward missy, so change right away!"

Adrien silently thanked Tikki when Marinette entered the changing room with a pout. When inside however, she turned her back to Plagg, and he quickly tied about 5 knots in the ribbon, so that it couldn't come off. Marinette smiled gratefully and opened the door. Plagg flew out and zipped off, causing Tikki to chase after him to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Marinette waved Adrien over.

"Adrien? Can you help me with something?"

Adrien gulped as he came over,"W-what is it?"

Marinette opened the door fully, making Adrien grow red again, as she smiled innocently at him.

"Can you get the ribbon in the back for me? I asked Plagg for help, but he just suggested to rip it off."

Adrien gulped and nodded quickly,"S-s-s-sure! Umm, c-could you uh, t-turn around?"

Marinette smiled almost evilly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, and closed the door behind him. She turned her back to him slowly, and pulled her pigtails to lay over her shoulders.

"Hurry though," she told him in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I want to get to the rest of the bathing suits."

Adrien gulped and nodded quickly, which Marinette knew by his reflection in the mirror in front of her. She looked directly into his eyes as he tried his hardest to untie the knots. When he took a glance up, he stiffened when their eyes met in the reflection.. Unbeknownst to him, once their eyes met, the knot was completely untied, and he had let go of it. Marinette however, saw this coming a mile away, and had put her hands to her breasts, to hold up the top. Adrien turned blood red as Marinette winked at him flirtatiously.

"Welp, thanks for the help pal!"

Before Adrien could even understand what was happening, Marinette had shoved him out of the closet, and locked the door again behind him. He laid there on the floor, blinking rapidly as he took in what had just happened. Plagg floated down into the stall and smiled as he saw Marinette trying to hold in her laughter.

"I had no idea he could get so embarrassed and flustered!"

Plagg nodded,"Yeah, now what next? Tikki's going to hound me after this no matter what, so let's go all the way here!"

Marinette and him snickered evilly as they planned their next attack.


	3. The Ultimate Prank Duo

Plagg was having a field day pranking Adrien with Marinette. The best pranks to pull on his chosen, were the ones about Adrien having the perverted mind of a teenage boy(sorry guys, but it's true. Y'all nasty ;)). He was laying inside of Adriens bag, as said boy was waiting impatiently for his lady to finish changing. They were currently in their fifth store, and Marinette still wouldn't choose anything to Tikki's standard level of appropriate. In Adriens opinion, Tikki wasn't even being harsh about it. All the bathing suits and bikinis she said no to, all would have made Marinette look like a teenage stripper. Adrien really didn't want any other guys to be gawking at her, especially if he was already doing it himself. When Marinette came out, she was wearing(finally) a normal sized bikini that was pink with white polka dots, purr~fect for her. He and Tikki gave their consent, she got changed, Adrien payed for the bathing suit(much to Marinettes annoyance), and they headed out of the mall. Once back at the bakery, Marinettes mother gave them both a tight squeeze.

"There they are! Adrien, would you like to stay for dinner? We're having bœuf bourguignon, with some Bombe glacée for dessert."

Adrien's mouth started to water at the sound of it, and he agreed, saying he would just call his father to let him know. When he stepped outside to call his dad, Plagg had already started to dial it for him, handing his chosen the phone. Inside the bakery, Marinette was up in her room, looking down at the list of pranks her and Plagg planned to pull on Adrien. Tikki floated over and looked at the list confused.

"Marinette, what's that?"

Marinette giggled and showed her Kwami a list. "Oh, just a few things I'm planning to do for Adrien~"

Tikki read over the list and scowled at her chosen,"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You should know better. You can't just go around pranking Adrien all day."

Marinette nodded solemnly,"I know, I know…"

"Good."

She looked up and smiled cheekily at the ladybug,"Thats why Plagg is sharing the workload!"

Tikki face palmed,"Of course he is… I should have known that Plagg would try and corrupt you…"

But Marinette wasn't listening. She started to change into another outfit, and once Tikki caught glance at it, she groaned.

"Where did you even get that?"

Marinette hummed as she started to change,"It's not part of a prank, just to tease. I bought it when you guys weren't watching. Pretty cute, huh?"

"Marinette… You're going to kill that boy…"

"Thanks! All part of the plan~"

A few minutes later, Adrien's father had allowed for him to stay for dinner, and he was now sitting on the couch in the living room. Marinettes parents were just finishing up, down in the bakery. Plagg sat unusually quiet, munching on a cheese danish on Adriens knee. Suddenly, Tikki zipped down, and grabbed Plagg by the tail, throwing him into the wall as hard as possible. Adrien jumped up in shock as Plagg moaned lightly from the pain that had been inflicted upon his head. Tikki fumed in anger, a deeper shade of red.

"Plagg! I told you not to corrupt my chosens!"

Adrien watched in confusion, as Plagg floated over to Tikki, rubbing the bump on his head. He pat her shoulder comically, sporting a cheshire cat grin.

"And I never do! All of your previous chosens were a bunch of sticks in a swamp of mud. That's one of the reasons I like Marinette so much, she not only treats me well, but she has a mind for mischief. I didn't corrupt her, I just… Merely, showed her her inner mischief."

Tikki scowled, and Adrien glared Plagg down. He didn't know what Plagg was doing, but he knew that he most certainly wouldn't like it. He grabbed Plagg by his tail, and brought him to eye level.

"Plagg, I don't know what kind of trouble you're creating, but leave my Princess out of it."

Plagg stuck his tongue out and snickered,

"Sorry kid, but it seems you're no longer your Princess's favorite cat. She'd choose me over you any day, so only I can call her my Princess~"

Adrien turned red in anger, but Plagg stole his tail away just in time, before Adrien squeezed it off. He smiled deviously at Tikki.

"Oh, and sorry bugaboo, but if my memory serves my correct, I believe that I'm Marinettes favorite kwami now. Sorry not sorry!"

Tikki glared at him,"Plagg… Remember, we are Immortal, and I will use that to my advantage by torturing you forever. And when I say forever, I mean FOREVER."

Before Tikki and Adrien could finish, Plagg zipped towards Marinette, who was coming down the stairs.

"Princess!"

Adrien stiffened, and Tikki heard him mumble something about murdering all Camembert. Plagg looked Marinettes outfit up and down, and gave a thumbs up.

"Wow, you dress more like Chat Noir then the cat himself! Wanna be my chosen instead?"

Tikki and Adrien glared towards the ball of destruction, and they yelled in unison.

"Very funny Plagg!"

Plagg snickered and floated himself onto Marinettes shoulder,"Can you really blame me? She gets me more, she doesn't smell like a guy, and she gives me all the cheesy sweets I like! Heaven~"

Adrien rolled his eyes,"Plagg, of course I'm gonna smell like a guy, I am a guy. You've had male chosens only, forever. And I give you Camembert all the time! You stole the fridge in my room, and filled it to the brink."

Plagg shrugged,"Yeah, I love Camembert, and that'll never change. But I still appreciate a good cheese danish, and cheese cake every now and then."

Adrien rolls his eyes, but they stop once they land on Marinettes outfit. It was a Chat Noir themed pajama dress. The shirt was black and a bit long with long sleeves, and had green lacy frills on all the rims. On the shirt, there were green paw prints all over it, and green stitching that spelled out "Purr-fect~". She also had green shorts that stopped way too high up, with black stitched outlines of cat faces(emoji kinds). She came over to the couch, and plopped down on Adriens side, resting her head onto his shoulder. She hums lightly and closes her eyes, as Tikki grabs Plagg, throws him to the floor, and curls up into Marinettes hands. Marinette pet her Kwami happily, as Adrien nuzzles himself into Mari's hair. Suddenly, both Adrien and Tikki remember a very important detail.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Hmm?"

"Who's your favorite cat. Me, or Plagg?"

Marinette smiled deviously,"Neither."

Adrien looked taken aback by this, but marinette continued,"Sorry, but my favorites Chat Noir. You yourself are not a cat, Adrien."

Plagg floated over and hummed,"Yes, but you have to remember, that even though Adrien is in control and does the work, I'm still the cat part of Chat Noir. I give him his powers, his outfit, and all of his cat like tendencies, so basically… If you say you like Chat Noir more, than you like me more."

Marinettes head came up and she smiled at Plagg,"huh, the I guess I like Plagg more."

Adrien's head dropped sadly,"Dammit…"

Tikki rubbed herself into Marinettes hands,"I'm still your favorite kwami though, right?"

Marinette looked surprised before she gave Plagg a stern look,"Plagg."

He shrugged and laughed lightly,"What? Couldn't help myself."

Marinette shook her head before kissing Tikki's top spot,"Yes Tikki, no matter how cute I find Plagg, he can never compare to your adorableness, and sweetness."

Tikki smiled and nodded,"As I had thought."

Marinette laid her head back onto Adrien's shoulder,"And Adrien, you may not be my favorite cat, but you will always be my favorite human, and my one true love~"

At this, she planted a quick kiss to his cheek, and Adrien thought he had died. He looked down to her, and she smiled innocently.

"Adrien, do you love me?"

Tikki's jaw dropped. She knew what this was. She had seen it before, 1,362 years ago. Her chosen at the time, Rosaline, had done this very thing, towards her own Black Cat, Erik. Plagg absolutely loved his chosens reaction at the end, and he had obviously told Marinette what to do. Well, too late now. Tikki sighed and shook her head, no stopping it now. Adrien turned beat red and looked anywhere but at Marinette.

"O-o-of c-course I do! C'mon m'lady, you know you hold my heart…"

Marinette hummed lightly and started to play with a spike of his hair. "How would you describe your love to me?"

(Okay! I got the idea of this from 2 animation videos of what Chat and Ladybug thought of the other gender!)

Adrien thought for a moment,"Well, my love for you is hard to describe. It's like an artichoke almost. It has a soft, yet hard and defensive shell, and takes a lot of time to get to a girl's heart."

Marinette smirked and played the sign of innocence,"Do you want to know how I view you?"

Adrine smiled dreamily and nodded,"Uh-huh~"

Marinette crawled onto his lab, and laid her back against his chest.

"To me, you're like a fine and expensive wine. You start off as a grape..."

He purred happily,"Aww, Princ-"

"I have to smash you up into a puddle of goo, and put you into a blender-"

Adrien went slightly pale as he stared at her happy go-lucky-face.

"-put you into a tight fitting space, and leave you in the dark for a very long time, until I find you fit enough to have dinner with~"

Adrien stared at her with his jaw dropped, and Plagg had his paws over his mouth, in the attempt to hold in his laughter. Tikki sighed.

"It's Rosaline and Erik all over again…"

Marinette kissed Adrien's cheek and giggled,"Thankfully though, your wine tastes too sweet to be aged…"

Tikki smiled proudly, and Plagg looked surprised. Adrien smiled at Marinette sadly.

"Umm, about today…"

Marinette sighed and shook her head,"Sorry, that was all on me and Plagg."

She looked down to the kwami, who looked away and whistled in fake innocence. She smiled at him.

"Sorry Plagg, but I can't hide it anymore. I love Adrien too much to be messing with him. How about next week, we can prank Chloe."

Plagg smiled excitedly,"Really?!"

Marinette giggled,"I wonder how loud Chloe will scream when she wakes up to find holes in all of her clothes, and Camembert crumbs in her shoes?"

"Princess, if you ever get tired of Adrien, gimme a call!"

" ** _Plagg_**!" Adrien and Tikki yelled in annoyance.


End file.
